NEVER STEAL FROM A VAMPIRE
by lunynha
Summary: Is never a wise thing to rob a vampire...Dimitri founds out why


Never steal from a vampire century

In a calm village from century 18, in the country Romania. Lived a poor blacksmith named Dimitri Barslovic .

He inherit the shop from his father [a really good man that make Dimitri loves the job…he died at age 82 .He never meet his mother since she giving birth to him]

So since his father death, Dimitri take but care of the shop but business are so well .Various others shops with more experience blacksmith are in town [and Dimitri don't sell the image of the traditional blacksmith ,he is skinny with black hair ,grey eyes and he seem so weak ]

Dimitri is now bankrupt, he don't have money for buy food [Elizaveth a friend  
of his, give a little of food even through her husband is a cheap son of is Austrian]

Dimitri is worried …He can't count with her generosity forever and he refuse sell the shop .The young man is thinking in go back to Bulgaria [He loves his country…even though he has little memories of the place] but how?

At this very moment ,the poor boy is walking by the cold street of Romenia,when he see something very curious

Two man praying and buying old stuffs

One of the men spoken

_Are you sure this amulet will protect me from HIM?-the man is rather old between 30 years and 40 years. He wear heavy clothiers[isn't that cold now] and has afraid look on his eyes

Dimitri believe that the man name is Peter

The said salesman spoken

_YES,that amulet was made by the holy virgin and take the holy milk it will protect you

The salesman has a British accent

Dimitri recognize the amulet…this salesman sold 30 "magic " amulet yesterday  
People here in Romania are very superstitious

Dimitri thinks that because of this NEW count [he is related with the so called vlad the impeller]

Everyone try to gain money with this fear of Vampires. Why not Dimitri? People sell dust saying it will protect from the vampires

If Dimitri steals dust from THE NEW COUNT? People have been doing that and it works

Beside with his looks Dimitri Braslovic can interpreter the "victim" very they don't notice well

Dimitri pass by the two mans [they didn't notice Dimitri] goes to the COUNT mansion

One says that or he is a vampire or he is lunatic]

Well, his mansion really create a dark atmosphere …but Dimitri don't believe on superstitions' [VAMPIRES don't exist, are the words he repeat in his mind]

The mansion has no guards, nothing …it seems weird …but the nobility does weird stuffs, right?

The front garden has many exotic flowers [he saw a dark lily].

He grab a little of dust and put In small bag, he was ready to go when the front door open [curious and weird, he good sense tell him to leave now…but on the other side …he is so curious]

He enter in …the castle is so huge and well some people may say scary, but he think is exotic and different

Where is the count? Or everybody? …Very weird

He was in a hallway when he saw a small room that keep his attention [he was staring some old pictures]

The small room it is full with book, very old ones …a thick cover book call his attention

The book it seems so old …but for any reason …he need have this book [why? He doesn't know but he want]

He leave the mansion very easily [maybe this count is stupid].Dimitri is back to his house not why he did that. But look at the old book …feeling a bit of remorse [he will not open it]

HE steal a book from an old man [probably fat] .He feel such guilty [tomorrow night ,he will sold the dirt and give it back the book…anonymous …he don't want be arrest]

Dimitri sleeps [before he pray for everything goes well and that the count didn't notice the absence of the old book]

The day already begin ,the poor boy haven't a good night of sleep[he keep rationalizing of why he took this book…he isn't a thief …but it was like the book was calling him…great now he goes crazy]

His house is his shop [he was thinking in be on the bed since no one goes to his shop].when he hears a knock on his door

Is probably Elizaveth bring him some food [that woman has a real hen mother …]  
No, isn't Elizaveth, is a guy he never meet before[yes, he knows everyone in this village].

This guy has a really fancy outfit [it seem very expensive], sand blond hair, red eyes [yes, it is really red], a funny little hat and fangs [what?]

_Hum …may I help you?-Dimitri was fully clothier …he didn't take his jerseys [he is so worry and this book never leave his head, why he do that ...isn't like him …]  
The new guy keep smiling showing his fangs

_Yes, you are a blacksmith right?-he say with the typical Romanian accent

_Yes-Dimitri was get a bit of impatience …is this a cruel joke that the others blacksmiths are doing on him, again

_AHHH that good, Im count Vladimir Alucard …call me just Alucard or alu if want

What?

The count smiles mischievous…Dimitri only think that it wasn't like that he image the count [he is, dare he say, very attractive …far away from the old fat man he was imaging]

_Is this true or is some kind of sick game of Sean?

_I don't know any Sean…but I'm the real scary –he says very sarcastically or

not...it was difficult to Dimitri understand this man-new count of Transylvania

_OH…and what you sir wants?

_I told you …call me Alucard or alu –he says friendly for the first time – this tittle is such headstrong sometimes

Dimitri nods

_I want a new cane

_A new cane?

_Yes –Alucard eye him –you smell like Hungarian bitch

_HUM?

Alucard eye him serious

_Those...Woman are a spawn of devil..You should stay away from them

_OK-he says feeling uneasy

_So you will do it? My cane?

_Ahhh sure …ahn, why you need a new cane?

_I like to collect canes and others stuffs

_Ahm….Alucard …you were in your mansion this week?

_I never left my home

Well then how come he doesn't meet any one in that mansion or why he manage to enter and leave that easily?

Should he give the book back?

_People in this village see me as a monster …I don t mind, I boost the economy –he say joking

For some reason, Dimitri feels bad for what he did last night [even more]

_Don't do this long face …I think is funny –he says smiling super brightly

_Okay...Your cane will be ready hum...Tomorrow

Alucard smiles [he really like shows his fangs]

_So …since I'm your first client and you seem not be scared of me –he laughs at this, like is really funny joke Dimitri didn't scream at sight of the count-you should drink with me

The invitation seem off…Dimitri blush [he isn't a virgin girl ..so why he feel like one

_No..I need to work

_Please...is so lonely …I want to drink with you or you

_What?

The count just smiles

Dimitri blush [dammit why he is blushing?]

_well isn't a bit early for that?

_But is afternoon already

_WHAT?

_Yes…it must be 17 o clock

No way …he couldn't have sleep all that much…well he didn't, but was stuck in bed like glue

_troubles to sleep?

_yeah-he say nervous

_So …you are coming with me?-it was a question but it didn't seem like a question

_Sure …I guess

Alucard jump and hug him…that is something a child would do

_So...Let's go to the bar

_Hum...Okay

_That remember me...I want to pay you already

Alucard give a huge amount of gold [well is more like a little bag of gold…still it was too much for the service]

_Alucard...This is too much

_Hum...ohm I trust you and I think you will do a wonderful cane plus I think you need more than me

What that supposed to me? He is that poor that now he needs alms? …well maybe he need it

_Thanks …

_So let's go

Maybe the count is idiot

They arrive in the bar, people gasp at his sight [the count not Dimitri]

Wow …the bartender start to pray and show a big cross, this happen very often

AHH with the gold the count give he don't need his scheme anymore

The guilty comes back again

_What do you want to drink? Beer, wine?

_Sangria

_Oh….okay

He goes to the bartender, two sangrias [he wants one as well] the bartender; his name is William didn't charge for the drinks

_Here Alucard-people shiver when he says his name…such weird people, is just a name

_So…you are Bulgarian

_Hum...Yes...How you know that?

_Your accent

_Well my parents were Bulgarian…but they live here and die here

_I'm sorry –he say very sympatric way

_Is fine

Alucard drink his sangria, when he finish it look like he drink blood [but it wasn't blood it was just sangria]

_Do you like the sangria?-Alucard ask curious since Dimitri haven't drink yet

_Ahm sorry –he drinks the sangria. He hates but his father always say isn't polite to let a full coup while you are with a friend [he also says is wrong to steal…]

_is good

_You lie so bad...is funny to watch

_Excuse me?

_Nah …never mind...if don't like sangria don't need to drink it

_no...Is fine...Beside I …want to finish this drink

_Hum...Suit yourself

After Dimitri finishes the drink [he swears never again drink sangria] both go home

Alucard say he have to go to the mansion, Dimitri has to work in the cane [he will do the best work of his entire life]

When he arrive his home/shop he work on the cane like crazy [only stop to eat…he buy food on his way back]

The cane is ready, looking beautiful and that please Dimitri [he want to be worthy of the gold Alucard give to him]

When he reaches to the bed [he is so tired] he sleeps automatically. He dreams with Alucard ´s fangs,

they are so sharp and white …

And that smile …is so mesmerized

He feels a pain, that smile give pain and hurt to him is to real

He wake up and notice that it has a little hole in his neck … [maybe a bug bite him …].Aside that he feel fine so he goes back to sleep [is too early to be wake up]

When he is waked Dimitri goes to the bar to eat his breakfast [they make a fine breakfast] people in the bar ignore him

Elizaveth was there too[her husband says isn't very lady like she be so much time in that fifthly bar, according to him … but the bar is actually ,pretty nice ]

_Dim-she calls him like that since they were kids-is true that monster was here with you?

Monster? Ahh the count Alucard

_Yes…he is pretty eccentric but he is a nice man

_HE ISNT A HUMAN HE IS A MONSTER

Eliza change from scary mood to helpless mood to quickly

_And he wants to kill you -she cries as if is already dead

_ELIZA stop...he isn't a monster...he just is weird but a nice man...he is lonely

Eliza now backs to her scary mood

_HE ALREADY CORRUPT YOU...WE SHOULD KIL THAT THING

_ELIZA STOP…he a nice man...LEAVE HIM ALONE

She notice the little hole in his neck

_HE BITE YOU..OH LORD YOU ARE GONNE TO BE LIKE HIM

_NO...IS JUST A BUG THAT BITE ME

She looks very intensely to him

_If you say so…BUT STAY AWAY FROM HIM

Gosh Eliza isn't his mother...But is best not anger this woman

_Fine

After he eat his breakfast [people are staring at him like he was explode]

After that he goes back to his shop. When he arrive Alucard was there already

_Ahh Dimitri there you are …Are you alright?-Alucard give him his typical smile [showing his white shining fangs]

_AHn...Yes...I finish your cane

Alucard jump happily …why people are afraid of him?

They enter in the shop, Dimitri hand over the cane [anxious to see if Alucard likes …he should give back the book]

_I LOVE this new cane

Then it happen something weird, Alucard start to talking to himself in a language that Dimitri didn't understand

_Alucard are you okay?

_yes…-he whispers –I just so happy with my new cane...Look, I will be honest with you

Alucard look dead serious

_I know …-he look directlaly to Dimitri-that...people fear me and that it must have been a pain do the cane for me and even have a drink with me …even through you hate sangria –he tease

_So I want to invite you to dinner with me –Dimitri was about to say no when he remember …if he goes back to the mansion he can return that old book..And everything will be fine]

_Sure

_Great …the dinner will be tonight –wow it seem that A lucard didn't leave Dimitri any choice-MY coach will get you later

After that he leaves ,Dimitri remember to put the old book in a big bag[it didn't look fashionable for who is eating with the royalty but …he need to give back this book .He never try to open …]

Why he grab this book? His father always say that steal is wrong [his old man, if he was still alive, would be so disappoint]

Decided to let it go those guilty thoughts Dimitri start to get dress [he isn't girly is just he want look good …after all Alucard is the COUNT]

He wears his most good outfit [he only wears this outfit once in Eliza wedding].He is ready and waiting patiently for the coach [no, he is waiting impatiently]

Finally the coach appears the coachman is an old man [Dimitri is sort worried that the coachman could make the trip] well the old man manage to make the trip [the carriage fell here and there but nothing serious]

He arrives in the house [passing by the same garden he pass a few day before] he even saw the same black lily

This time Alucard is on the front door, as usual smiling with those big fangs [is still mesmerized to see]

Alucard is wearing black; Dimitri is wearing a green outfit [why he feels uneasy about this … ]

_EH...You came –as he has choice –this will be funny…are you hungry?

Is polite he say yes?

_Hun…a little –he says shyly

_Great …let's eat then…before I want to show my library-Dimitri heart beats so fast …he was so sure he would have an heart attack

When they enter in the mansion, it was so different from the first time

_Do you want to leave your bad in the closet?-Alucard says half mocking half serious

_Ahn…no...I like to be with this bag …is …..A family tradition –That is a stupid lie he would never believe in that shit

_Ahm yes, family tradition is important

He believes? Well then it is easy for him return the book

_I have my own tradition too-he say sort darkly but he say more to himself than to Dimitri

Dimitri however hears that, not knowing what to do just nod with Alucard

_Alucard can I go to the bathroom?-he ask very uncertainly and quite frankly...Feeling a bit of moron

_Why of course –he says smiling calmly –I will take you to the nearest bathroom

_Thanks –he just hope that the Count isn't going be with him in the bathroom

He is in the bathroom [thank god the COUNT ISNT WITH HIM] he need to sneaky and return the book but the count is on outside the door waiting for him

Well since he knows the way of the library...he could sneaky out by the window …and go to the window of the library and return the book and return [since this bathroom is so near of the said library]

It could work, so he does that …the only problem in this plan is that …is really cold [he must have forget about this fact]

He must think in warm thought, thinking in that he start to walking [the gutters were really bigger].He walk really slowly...he stop …he swear he hears a laugh [he need to return this book….or he will be insane]

He finally is on the window of the library [actually this mansion has two libraries ...This is the small one], and luckily the window has open [but who let a window open in a cold night?]

He enter in the library and put his hand on the bag …he notice that the book isn't in the bag, he enter in panic

_Where is the book? I …he was in the bag

He rolled the bag looking for the book .the book is gone .What he do now?

He goes back to the bathroom looking scared and shaking [isn't because of the cold]

_Ahm…you took some time there…are you alright?-Alucard didn't smile

_Yes..I'm sorry I took some time

_Is fine ….lesson …I know you are hungry but I want to show something

_Sure

Alucard start walking and Dimitri follows him, they get in a big library

_Enter Dimitri ..is fine –Alucard says mysterious

Dimitri enters in the big library and he almost screams the old book he steals …was there in the shelf main

Alucard laugh ,a deep sinister laugh

_He has a really ironic sense of humour

_WHAT?

Alucard is now so close of Dimitri, just a few inches of his face

_I know that you were here before …you weren't the first

_I ..sorry

_In all my years ,no ,centuries ..I …you humans never learn …

_...

His fangs are so close of Dimitri, Alucard put his arms around his waist and he whispers in his ear

_Dimitri …remember what I say earlier about not get offended by people scared of me..Because is true …Im a vampire

Dimitri frozen …it has to be a joke

_Vampires don't exist

_Hum…I sure you that I'm so real –his tongue lick his neck

_Im so sorry for stealing

_My dust …and the book?like I say you aren't the first …my book make you do that …you see this book isn't a normal one …he likes to prank mortals …I made him like that …is a easy away to make silly mortal enter in my mansion ..I use this trick when I'm not in the mood to go after the prey

Alucard voice is so husky and dangerous

_You are going to kill me? Then way you make all that theater?

_I was kill you...But you are so cute ...I change my mind

Now his face looks lighter and softer

_You are so funny...walking in the gutters just to return my book...Silly I could summon the book anytime I want ...but...You were sincerely regret and you really need the money ...and you didn't open the book

_So what?

_All the humans open...you didn't that is curious ...you know ...is sort like the Pandora box story ...you know the story?

Dimitri nods

_Then what you are going to do with me?

Alucard smiles

_well I'm so lonely here –he pouts –and ...well after what I will do you won't have to worry about food or money

Dimitri eyes are wide

_But I'm a guy ...in the stories...You...I mean..The vampire-he gulp-always wants a pretty girl

Alucard laugh again

_Ahm...you read Dracula? Ahhh you are so cute...But...The vampires likes any cute person –he saying a good mood–that steal from him –he say sort mean way showing his fang

_And you Dimitri ...are more pretty than any girl or woman I have meet-now there s something sinister in the way he say that

_But I don't want

_Shush...You steal from me ...I want compensation

Dimitri looks at Alucard who has now dark eyes [it is redder] and still hugging his waist

_It will hurt?

_Hum-he stops to think for a moment –maybe a little ...I would have to know ...I BORN THIS WAY –he say very darkly

_I should be afraid of you?

_Hum...No ...only if you steal from me again

Dimitri sighs and closes his eyes

_OKAY...Go sucking my neck count suckfish-he say now smiling –for the record you are a really weird vampire

Alucard just shrugs

_My others friends say the same thing...

Alucard kiss his neck and start to licking [as he is teasing the poor man]

_do it already

_HEHE ...I think my book choose well –after that he bite the Bulgarian

Dimitri already realize that Alucard must have bite him before, he is thinking in Elizabeth ...and in his life in the village and also thinks in the Alucard

The pain he feel was minimum compared to what he is feeling inside

While the vision is becoming a blur ...he remember once in Bulgaria ...his father once told him ...never steal a vampire]

Alucard bitter his own arm and make dimitri drinks

_Now...You are mine ...as the book and the dust

Alucard kiss him passionately, even though he is so weak to kiss back

He carries the Bulgarian to his bed and let the transformation begin

As he watch the poor Bulgarian lose his humanity he spoken more to himself

_If you try to steal a vampire you will have to pay a price very higher...


End file.
